


Wash The Angels Away

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCU Steph and Tim. In the end he’ll always want to be right there to hold her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash The Angels Away

“It’s over,”

There is a heaviness in Bruce’s voice. The heave of defeat, the weight of loose and maybe just a bit of relief.

Tim doesn’t question it. Because he feels relief in his heart. The end, or something of the sort. They are not sure what the swirl of red in the sky means for them. It could be the end, it could be a different verse, all they know is they can’t stop it from coming.

He hears the blonde girl sniffle beside him. She doesn’t feel any relief. She pulls the cowl back over her face and cries. Her honestly with her emotions would be inspiring to them, the family, if they didn’t make them feel so uncomfortable with their own ease about the situation.

Tim takes one of her hands and gives it a squeeze. The other is wiping tears away from her face. She looks at him, her face is red and blotchy with tears. Her blue eyes are welled up with tears.

“It’s going to be okay,”

“Tim,” She purses her lips and squeezes his hand tightly.

He steps closer to her and pulls her in. Her fingers dig into his tunic and she cries. Because she’s scared, worried and this is terrible. She just got her footing. Just hit her stride. They were just getting better again and then it’s going to end again.

“I’m Right here,” Tim’s got his hand on the back of her neck as she buries her face into his tunic.

“I’ve got you,” He’s closing his eyes and all he can see is red. Her grip threatens to break fingers.

“Don’t let go,” He won’t. In the end he will always be right there to hold her.

—

Tim can’t help but stare at the blonde girl as she walks past him. He doesn’t know her from a hole in the ground but there’s something there that makes him stare.

Loose blonde curls in a pony tail. Jean capri’s and a black faded tee shirt. A beat of pair of high tops. Bright blue eyes and a smile that says she wears her heart on her sleeve.

“Red, are you coming?” Miguel stopped walking to look at the teen. The blonde girl has looked up from the mp3 player and smiled lightly at Tim.

Sure that he doesn’t know her, the teen resumes walking with Miguel, back to the apartment.


End file.
